Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders
Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, also known as Starla & the Jewel Riders in the export English version, is a 1995-1997 American animated series that is the subject of this Wikia. It also inspired the later Avalon: Web of Magic. In the show, the titular teenage Princess Gwenevere and her fellow Jewel Riders, Fallon and Tamara, are sent by their mentor Merlin the wizard on a quest to save the magic kingdom of Avalon from the threat of Lady Kale's dark magic. Together with their animal friends, and aided by the boys of the Pack, the girls go on their adventures to defeat the evil Kale and bring the now exiled Merlin back home. Episodes "|right]] There are two seasons, each with 13 episodes. The first season (originally aired 1995-1996) begins with "Jewel Quest, Part I" and ends with "Full Circle". The second one (1996-1997) begins with "Morgana" and ends with "The Last Dance" ("The One Jewel"). Characters Minor characters who appear only in one or two episodes are covered in the article list of episodic characters. Plot Premise " DVD cover art]] ]] The magical kingdom of Avalon has been a place of peace and serenity for many generations, and the realm with all its diverse people and creatures has prospered under the protection of the good wizard Merlin. But now darkness is looming as an evil force emerges to take control all the magic of the kingdom for her own purposes. For the first time in a thousand years, Avalon is in danger. And to make things worse, the dangerous wild magic is getting out of control. ) vs Evil (Kale)]] With Merlin now gone, the young Princess Gwenevere (Gwen, also known as Starla) and her fellow Jewel Riders friends, Fallon and Tamara, must stand up to the terrible dark powers of the witch Lady Kale. The teenage heroines, aided by the wolf-riding young knights of The Pack, need to learn how to use the good magic of their Enchanted Jewels—Gwenevere's Sun Stone, Fallon's Moon Stone, and Tamara's Heart Stone—so they can deliver Avalon from evil, rescue Merlin, and restore the balance in magic. Themes "Friends together! Friends forever!" (Jewel Riders) Throughout the series, the girls and their animal friends learn lessons, experience romance and ride into courageous adventures as they explore their fantastic world and oppose evil. The importance of friendship is a key theme in all of the stories. Having distinctive Enchanted Jewels visually signifies the friendship bond between a youngster and his or her animal friend. The underlying truth of the meaning and value of friends, destiny, and accepting responsibility are expressed in the Friendship Ring, a special and revered ceremony commemorating the bonding of a young person and an animal friend—this philosophy is the major theme in the series as the Enchanted Jewels encourage teamwork. Season one storyline "I have the power of wild magic! I will rule Avalon!" (Kale) Princess Gwenevere's awful aunt Lady Kale, the outlaw Princess of Avalon, obtains the powerful Dark Stone and attempts to gain control of the Crown Jewels—seven mystic stones which bind the magic of the kingdom to good. Kale plans to use their magic to turn Avalon into a dark realm and rule it forever. After Merlin refuses to give Kale the key to the Jewel Box in which the Crown Jewels are stored and scatters the jewels all across kingdom and beyond, she casts him into the Wild Magic to perish there. And to make things worse, the now out-of-control Crown Jewels start causing destructive outbreaks of wild magic. Now, Merlin’s three teenage students, known as the Jewel Riders, must save their kingdom and rescue their mentor. Gwenevere, Fallon and Tamara thus embark on a great quest as they search for these seven lost stones to get them all secured before Kale can steal them away—and, in the end, hopefully rid the world of her evil and enable the exiled Merlin return to Avalon. File:Ep02.png | "Jewel Quest, Part II" File:Ep12.png | "Revenge of the Dark Stone" Season two storyline "At long last I will return to Avalon. Merlin will kneel before me." ''(Morgana) The Jewel Riders have won against the wicked Kale, but the joyous occasion is spoiled when it turns out Merlin remains trapped inside the Wild Magic. What is more, the destroyed witch is unexpectedly returned to existence and meets an also newly-revived ancient wizard—the legendary dark sorceress Queen Morgana. Together, the two evil women hatch a plan to gain enough magic to finally destroy Merlin and conquer Avalon. Meanwhile, the Jewel Riders discover that having the Crown Jewels tuned to their own Enchanted Jewels has given them greater powers. Thus begins the quest for the Wizard Jewels—the magic jewels of the ancient Wizards—that can return either Morgana or Merlin to Avalon. In a race against the malevolent duo, the Jewel Riders have to master their new magic and get the stones first for the goodness to prevail. The girls and their old and new friends must bring back Merlin and make sure Kale and Morgana will never threaten their kingdom again. File:Ep18.png | "Vale of the Unicorns" File:Ep25-1.png | "Lady of the Lake" See also * ''Avalon: Web of Magic * Credits and cast * Development * Fandom * Merchandise * Music * Quotes * Miscellaneous External links * Official website * The Jewel Riders Archive * Internet Movie Database entry * TV Tropes entry Wikipedia * English version: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Catalan version: Starla i les amazones de les joies * French version: Princesse Starla et les Joyaux magiques * German version: Starla und die Kristallretter * Italian version: Starla e le sette gemme del mistero * Polish version: Starla i Jeźdźcy * Portugaese version: Starla e as Jóias Encantadas * Russian version: Принцесса Старла и повелители камней * Serbo-Croat version: Starla i jahačice dragulja * Spanish version: La princesa Starla * Swedish version: Starla och juvelriddarna Category:Main